The Midnight Sun
by justforme95
Summary: Quinn decide to give up on the idea of getting Beth back. But this decision made her so sad and empty that one day she took the midnight train that goes anywhere and unexpectedly reached to Forks where she met un-human Bella. Bella and Edward never had Renesme. Their marriage was falling apart when she found a certain blonde lying in Forks' woods.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is Quinn(Glee) and Bella(Twilight) pairing story__._

_I think Dianna Agron(Quinn) and Kristen Stewart(Bella) both have great chemistry with women; and so I thought, why not put those two together? So…this is the result of it._

_Quinn's from Glee season3, just came back from pink hair to blonde, and she decide to give up on the idea of getting Beth back. But this decision made her so sad and empty that one day she took the midnight train that goes anywhere and unexpectedly reached to Forks where she met un-human Bella. Bella is a vampire and Edward is the one who changed her. They never had Renesme and their marriage was slowly falling apart when she found a certain blonde unconsciously lie in Forks' woods._

_This story is kind of A.U. 'cause my memories of Twilight and Glee __are__ a little bit too much foggy._

_Oh, and I don't own Glee or Twilight or any of their characters. I just own my mistakes._

_I hope you enjoy this __story__._

* * *

As the hesitant dawn slowly approaching, Quinn shuddered. She did not take her thick wool jacket with her and it's not that she didn't have time to pack that. It's just she really didn't even think about the climate of this city. Well, actually she didn't think about where she would stop. She just took off after her little encounter with her drunk mother.

It's not new or surprise to her. Her mother drank, had been drinking, and will be drinking. It's just a tiny push to push her off cliff. A needle that popped the already tremendously expanded balloon. Who blew that balloon to that point is the main reason of her flight. The one and only annoyingly talented diva, Rachel Berry. Once her north star that guide her through the night whenever her parents, so called friends, or her insecurities set darkness around her, is now lost its glow. Or it didn't. Maybe it's still shining, pointing a direction but that's not the right destination for you anymore.

Like, a week ago, Rachel Berry came to your house and demanded you to return to glee and dye your hair back to blonde and accept her request to become your friend. In one breathe. Like, Quinn would ever go back to her old sundress clad Christian girl self. She's so tired of that façade. It's not like she wanted to be that perfect cheerleader girl. She's expected to be since she's in her mother's womb. Or knowing her father, even before that. So she had been carrying the eighteen year-old burden on her shoulder. And when she's finally free herself from that yoke, a certain brunette marched her way to her, while didn't forget to stomp her foot in every two steps, and call her a coward who hide from her problems behind the pink hair punk look. And she also said that Quinn should grow a pair(though not literally) and face her problems with her head held high and right. And that head should be colored yellow.

Rachel was always a caring, understanding person. So it disappointed Quinn a little that even a so open minded and mature(when she's not throwing a dive tantrum) person like Rachel didn't understand her. Her punky look was not her running away from her matters. It's her muster up her courage and tried to be brave. Going back to blonde was the surrender to her problems. Not the other way around. Why couldn't she understand that?

And Santana and Brittany had to too busy with each other to care about her when she needed them. Quinn didn't expect that much from the beginning but it actually hurt when one of her anxiety became real. Even though she foreseen it.

Oh, and this defeated feeling of losing someone for the second time. She felt shame of herself planned to put Shelby in a bad light and endanger her… no, the baby's future. And because of that little evil scheme that failed before it even started, thanks to Rachel, she lost her chance of seeing the baby again. It's not that Shelby knew about her plan and forbid her from seeing her. It's because Quinn herself, could not let herself, the possible danger and bad influence, near the baby.

Though it's her decision and her fault that she could not see the baby forever, it didn't mean she's not sad about it. No, sad is not enough. Devastated. Wracked. Those would be more accurate. And her baby…no not her baby, but…oh, whatever. Nobody could hear her thoughts and it's not like she would break in to Shelby's house and kidnap the baby and claim the infant as hers. At least not again.

Without the hope to hold her baby or one day in near future she would meet teenager Beth and apologize to her for not keeping her and explain how she couldn't ruin her baby's future and it would definitely ruin her future if she were to grow up in the Fabray household; it didn't mean she did not love her. No, her love for Beth is the reason why she had to give up on her. To let Shelby take her.

But she would never know that. Quinn's future with Beth was completely eliminated along with her tiny little flame of passion for live that dying slowly in the pile of ash. Oh, and now, where was she? With no one around her, in the woods of the unfamiliar city, shuddering from the chilling night air.

Maybe she deserved this. In the morning, her mother would be too drunk to notice her absence but when school hour comes, Rachel would definitely know. It would probably bother her at first and she would wonder where Quinn was and why she didn't come to school.

And in the evening, her mother might be sober up a little to prepare herself and Quinn a dinner. She would finish that up in about thirty minutes and call her to come downstairs and eat dinner with her. But Quinn would not come down. And that might be make her mother wondering why she didn't even answer her. She'd want to scold her a little or something, and climb up the stairs for first time in like months as she sway a little and knock her door three times like she used to do when Quinn's little and Judy's not an alcoholic. There'd be no answer. No sound. And when her mother finally opened the door, there'd be no daughter too. She'd shock at first, but she'd guess her daughter is probably at friend's house or something, close the door, climb down the stairs, again with a little swaying, and eat her dinner with a glass of wine that leads to a whole bottle.

Two or three days, they would be worried. But as time pass by, they'd forget her and move on to their lives. They will be better off without her. She's the one who made Rachel's life a living hell and burden to a single mother who recently suffer the divorce to a nearly twenty years of her marriage. Oh, and their divorce is her fault too. Her mother would have more money to drink. She loved her liquor more than her daughter already. Rachel would be happy without her tormenter and reminder of those awful bullied past. She wouldn't have to pretend to worry about her anymore. And Shelby could no longer worry about a broken teenager stealing Beth from her, ever.

Quinn shivered. Was it due to the cold or her depressing thoughts, she did not know.

When she get off from her train at 1a.m. she couldn't check in to a hotel because she didn't have enough money, and she didn't know anyone or anyplace in this city, Forks, so she just let her feet took her somewhere and that somewhere is here, some clearing in the deep woods surrounded by some flowers she didn't recognize due to the lack of light.

Shuddering made her already tired body feel more heavy. And because she didn't eat anything since breakfast(she's too upset how she lost only one thing she hadn't mess up, to force some food into her throat), hunger combined with the former feeling and the black out like dreamless sleep came over her.

* * *

Deep inside the woods, soft rustling sounds can be heard as a tall, lean and shadowy creature gracefully half flying through the trees. Her chestnut brown hair gently fell behind her shoulders and her deep honey golden eyes shined in the dimly lit moonlight. As she slowly pulled stop near the clearing, her eyes cut through the every grass and fallen leaves that heavily curtained with chilly darkness like a sharp blaze. Yes, she's out there hunting.

Though she was not that thirsty, she had to get out of the house. It's smothering her. Not the house; the atmosphere in it. Questioning, almost accusing eyes of Edward and not that well masked disappointment on his family's faces were hard to ignore. They just kept silently asking her. _Why don't you love him back? Is that at least you can do for him? He made you immortal after all, didn't he?_

But she couldn't love him that way. Of course she'd tried. All those years since she knew him, she'd been trying so hard to like him. It's what he expected of her. It's what _she_ expected of herself.

At first, she thought she love him. Who wouldn't? He's gorgeous and every living being with eyes can confirm that. Oh, and he's vampire, too. Cool, right? And he treated her like she's some china doll princess from the Wizard of Oz. Every girl in Forks, especially Jessica, wanted to be with him and she's lucky to have him.

But every pros of him can also be the cons of him. He's gorgeous but he did not make her feel gorgeous. She was always conscious about herself around him. _Did she have a pimple on her chin today? Was she too plain for him?_ If he knew about this, he never showed it. Or he hadn't notice it at all. Did he even care? He's like some Greek sculpture looking fabulous by itself. Only himself.

And she hated when he treat her like a fragile little thing. So, she always hated him about it. Some might say he's treating her like a princess, but she would say, he's treating her like a one-year-old baby. Like, she can't do anything on her own. Compared to him, she's always young, naïve, doesn't know what's good for her and someone to be saved. She loathed it. She's not some bony flower in his garden. He shouldn't water her or fertilized her or pick insects. She can feed herself and protect herself. She may not live forever, but she couldn't live a life like that for one second. And also, she's not even a mortal now. But Eddie-boy kept annoying her. Pressed her. He didn't like the fact that he cannot manipulate her anymore.

It's only the other Cullen family members that kept her inside their house, and delayed the divorce. Especially Alice. She's just so happy for them being together, she's a bundle of joy at their wedding day. And she couldn't say to that joyous pixie face that she didn't love him and she thought this marriage is probably a mistake.

But as time went by, more fighting and less affection proved that her thought was right. Their marriage was a mistake because they didn't love each other. Or, it's just her. She's not so sure about Edward. After all, he's the one who read the others' minds; not her. It didn't mean that he can read her mind though.

So either of them can read the other, she concluded. Maybe that's why they always fight. They simply don't know each other like husband and wife should. But she very much doubted that things would be different if one of them could read the other's thought.

She sighed. She just had a fight with Edward before she went out. The reason of that fight was not that important at all. Edward, as always, brooded all day and all of a sudden, he told her about how he's sorry that she became a monster like himself and how very unholy the monster is, how unholy he is, and how he had been wanted to save her, blah blah blah. It's so lame and she already heard of it like three million times. She was so sick of it, and expressed her opinion. And of course he didn't like his doll to talk back, but she's not a doll, so they fought.

And now here she was, wondering through the woods, sad and alone. And there's no sign of a deer at all. It's just her and a hell lot of a trees and rocks and leaves and….

She stopped her inner monologue. In front of her, there was a large lump thing. It almost looked like a person lying flat on the ground. But why a person would lie on the ground? At the time like this? It's not a serial killer or a homeless man, was it?

As she step closer to the form, she couldn't help but gasped. It's not just a person, it's a girl. A thin, pale, unconscious looking girl. She hurried to the girl.

The first thought came to her when she crouched down above the girl, is beautiful. Although it's a bit dark, but the girl's beauty shone with whatever light that moon provided. Then she noticed how cold the girl was. She's just as cold herself. And the unconscious beauty's lips looked sort of blue, too. Bella hurriedly shrugged off her black coat and draped it over the girl. It hanged her body perfectly.

She lifted the girl's limp body with ease. It's one of a perks being a vampire, she mused. Then she carried the girl bride style to the opposite direction of the Cullen house. She was heading to the cabin Esme built for her as her wedding gift. Only she, and Esme had a key to the cabin. So this girl would safe from Edward, though she didn't know why she was concerned about her being seen by him, she did not linger to that. She had a task to do. A person to take care of.

Now, the heat was on and the girl is safely tucked under several thick blankets. Her lips are not as blue as before, and she did not shiver that much too. And due to her facial expression, she looked like she's sleeping soundly.

And now I wait, thought Bella. She sat down near the bed where the girl lying before she did as she thought till the sun came up with lots of questions and excitement.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! English is not my first language, so this one have lots of grammar and spelling mistakes. Especially tense is so confusing almost all the time. Anyway, thank you. I know it's not good, but I just wanted to put this out side of my head. I hope you guys all have a great day/night.:)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bella was born in 1987. Quinn was born in 1994. Bella turned vampire in 2006. Quinn is seventeen in here. So in this story, it's 2011. So Bella would be 24 if she was a human, but she's 19 for five years. Bella came to Forks in 2004, so she lived there for 7 years._

_A/N 2: Thank you for all the favorites, alerts and a review. They encouraged me to write this chapter._

_A/N 3: FYI, I don't have a plot to this story. One day I just wanted to read a Bella/Quinn pairing story but there're not much of them so... I guess I just wrote it myself. So this story can be messy and I apologize for that in advance and I'll try to keep things clear._

_Enough of my ramble. Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 2

Dreams are weird things. Sometimes they are trivial things like 'go to the bathroom' due to a need to pee or 'wake up from the bed and get ready for a day' dreams. Sometimes they're rooted to your desires or wishes, or sometimes, they come from just out of nowhere. Those kinds of dreams are nonsense, colorful, very busy. They keep changing. At first you're chasing the flying monkeys; and then you are a flying monkey and running after a plate of rainbow biscuit. They don't have to mean anything. They just are. Dreams.

So, when Quinn first opened her eyes from the long dreamless sleep, she was not surprised as she found out that she's at strange place and a stranger(though beautiful but stranger nonetheless) was watching her; because she thought she was finally dreaming.

The fact that some gorgeous human being was sitting on a chair next to you did not help the problem either. That woman is just so un-humanly beautiful. She had a rich brown hair with gentle curls, heart shaped face, a pair of full pale rosy lips(ironic yet true), and slender body. Oh, and her eyes. They were like a couple of deep tunnels full of honey. Or liquid gold. They're just so gold and intense. Like, golden lasers. They burn through your crystalline lens to your soul. If it was someone else, she would probably felt provoked or invaded. But oddly, with her, she didn't care. It almost felt like she can just be. She can have her walls up as much as she wanted. She did not have to worry about her walls caused Bella to not able to see the real her; those eyes could just see through them.

Sometime during Quinn's hazy yet deep thinking, gold met hazel and Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of them. They're like black holes — or were they gold holes in this case? Quinn dismissed it as quickly as that thought appeared. They just pulled her. Sucked in her soul. She was fascinated, captivated, hypnotized by them. Oh, yeah, she was definitely dreaming.

But then, supposed to be a dream creature opened her mouth, and tingling brass bells like voice came from it. Quinn was so mesmerized by that voice that she could not recognize the meaning of them. She just lay there, watch that fantastic being, and waited to hear the voice again.

It's after the woman clear her throat(that sound is gorgeous too, so unfair), she finally realized she was being talked to and was expected an answer. So Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but no voice came out from it. Instead, a fit of cough burst out of her throat. She turned her body to lie on her side and try to breathe through her nose while her mouth was too busy to throwing coughs. The un-human beauty came closer to her as she coughed, and pulled the thick comforter up upon her collarbones. And oh, how cold those brushing hands were. Quinn actually believed she was dreaming a fascinated yet kind of embarrassing dream until she felt the texture of the blanket on her bare neck.

Every other thing indicated it was a dream, but the blanket, those dark green blankets are just too soft to be a dream. That kind of did not make a sense because everything is possible in dreams; but Quinn just knew. She hadn't felt a single blanket this soft in any of her dreams. Ever. And it's real soft too. Not the 'very' or 'so much' kind of real; opposite of the unreal kind of real.

When the coughs died down, Quinn lay on her back again and tried to even her breath. Then the woman talked to her again, probably repeated what she said earlier.

"Are you cold? Did you sleep well? Are you alright?"

So caring yet so much questions. Quinn just groaned. Reality finally was catching up on her. Middle of her eyes was throbbing and she had these flashbacks about her drunk mother, Beth, the train, woods, and cold. That bone chilling cold. And then she flicked her gaze to the woman beside her. She must be the one who carried her here; a savior from hypothermia. Although her pounding head and tickling feeling of her throat was telling otherwise, Quinn said yes.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Then she clamped her mouth shut before a cough could break out. The woman didn't believe her but didn't press her. She just sighed and ran a hand in her hair, then stood up.

"Do you want some water…?"

She looked at her uncertainly. At that moment Quinn realized they didn't even know each other's names. Though to Quinn's defense, she did not know it's a reality or a dream until few minutes ago. But her cheeks reddened anyway.

"Quinn. And that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem Quinn. I'm Bella. No, no, just lie down. You slept a lot so you'll probably dizzy."

Of course she was right. Quinn lay down again after tried to sit up. She did not like to be take care of. It's not that it didn't feel nice, it's just she didn't like to be a burden. And she didn't want to owe anyone anything. It could bring you down when you lest expected. And she did not want to get hurt anymore. She's so tired of all the drams and pain.

Then a thought came to Quinn as Bella return with a glass of water in her hand.

"You mentioned I slept a lot. How exactly much time did I sleep?"

"I don't know what time you fell asleep. But I brought you here around 4 a.m."

"And now is…?"

Bella glanced at her side, probably looking for a clock.

"It's ten in the morning."

"But then I slept like, six hours. That's not exactly a long hour, is it?"

"Well, add twenty-four hours to that."

"Oh."

Bella handed her a glass and helped her sat up a little so Quinn could drink it. It's lukewarm so it soothed her sore throat. But it also raised a question.

"Why is it lukewarm?"

"What? Oh, that. You see, you just cough a lot so I thought the warm water will good for you so I boiled some. And then I poured it in a glass and it's all steamy and hot so I guessed you might burn your tongue and you would not drank much if it's too hot; so I cool it off a bit. That's why."

Quinn just blinked. That's just so… thoughtful of her. So thoughtful for a person who did not even know her except her name. It's so different then people back there in Lima. Her mother knew her for seventeen years and she just stood mutely by her father when he kicked her out. Or Rachel who she thought would be a last person to turn her back from her…no, she shouldn't think about them. She left them behind to forget. To escape. To move on. For good.

Bella took her silence as a bad sign.

"Do you…not like it? I can heat it if you want, or there are some water bottles in the fridge. I can get them for you, you know."

Quinn shook off her thoughts quickly and stopped still until the dizziness from the sudden movement died down and opened her mouth.

"No, it's alright. Actually, I kind of like it. You…you are kind. It's very thoughtful of you and you did not even know me. It just took me off guard, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

With that, Quinn lay down again and started to doze off. All those surprises, tensions from being in the unfamiliar place and these short conversations with Bella made her tired again. Her eyes kept trying to be closed but Quinn forced them to stay open. Bella noticed it.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"But you just wake up from a long sleep."

"Well, it's probably because of the lack of energy."

"What do you mean?"

Bella looked alarmed but half-lidded eyed Quinn didn't notice it, so she mumbled.

"I…haven't eaten anything since…since…well, the morning before yesterday."

Bella looked surprise and oddly pissed at someone but she didn't question further. She stiffly nodded, and told her to sleep. Quinn said it's okay, or she thought she said that, because it's a little hazy if she was awake when she said that or she said those words in her dreamland. But it wouldn't be a problem. Either way, she would stay there, not going anywhere.

Bella made herself busy in the kitchen. Although it wasn't used for quite some time, the kitchen was clean and neat thanks to the Vampire ability or non-ability of don't sleep. Those surplus times made every vampires bored, included her and Esme. So they frequently visited here and dusted the furniture and kept this place livable. There were also some fresh bread, eggs, milk, and the other few things here. None of the Cullen family could eat any of them, but Esme still brought some food here. Maybe it's because of the nostalgia. The fond memories of her when she was a plain human being. They might miss those days when she was fragile and easily-agreed person. But she did not.

She took a frying pan out and put some oil on it. She would make fried egg and some toasts. Quinn could eat them with warm milk. She'd like to make some soup, but there weren't much vegetable in here, so she just settled for the toast and egg.

The thought of the sleeping girl brought a smile on her perfect lips. That girl was so adorable when she just woke up. Eyes blinking several times per seconds, stifling yawns, confused expression…. But she could easily detect that Quinn was a well guarded person. Even when she was sick and confused, she's so well mannered and polite. And those hazel eyes. When Quinn first revealed those hazel wonders, Bella was taken by them. Not only by how gold sparks swirling in hazel eyes' beauty, but also by how it gauged her. Figured out her. But yet, did not expose themselves much.

Bella was curious about her. _Why did she lie on the middle of the woods at cold night? Did she live here? At Forks? Why hadn't she eaten anything since morning before yesterday? How old was she?_ Quinn didn't look that much. Maybe she's in high school. But Quinn had this mature aura that said she's so much order than that. So, Bella was not so sure. But if Quinn was underage, she would be more pissed. _Where were Quinn's parents? Or older siblings? Did she have any older siblings? Or friends? Why didn't they look after her? Surely a person like Quinn had many friends._ Bella only met her like, thirty hours but she definitely noticed that Quinn was so beautiful. And she had this…some sort of wounded animal wave around her. She looked like she's in pain but pulled off the cool façade and you just had this unbearable need to protect her. Bella was sure that people had been around Quinn like moth which threw their bodies in fire. But then why did she end up here alone and cold?

Bella turned her body and looked around the inside of cabin. It's cozy now, with soft dawning morning light and log-wall, and red-brown carpet on the floor. The heat was up, too. And there's a person sleeping under a lot of soft blankets in the bed. It was just a cabin but now, it felt warm and almost…homey. The Cullen residence was never this warm. They didn't need heat at cold weathers, after all. She didn't need to be kept warm. But sometimes she just missed those feelings. From the smell of warm humidified air; to the soft texture of thick, cozy comforters against her skin. They weren't needed, but she wanted them. Yes, she wanted to be a vampire; but she still could do things she used to do when she was human.

Edward thought they were all waste of time and resource and money and effort and whatever that had some sort of value in them. People covered themselves with blanket because they needed to stay warm at nights to survive. But vampires didn't. So why would they try? It's just nonsense to him. He would not hesitate to tell her that. And he'd add, with the look of a father might give to their toddler, "oh, Bella, you silly. Vampires don't need them, remember?" like she did not know that. She knew that they didn't need those things, but you don't have to 'need' something to get those things, right?

Soft ding sound of a toaster brought her out from her reverie. She hurriedly turned on the gas stove and put the toaster out from the toaster to a dish. She checked the pan was properly heated before she cracked an egg on it.

When she was done, she carried two plates(one with a toast, the other with an egg) on the tray to the bed. Quinn was still sleeping.

Bella carefully put the tray down on the nearby drawer and gently brushed a few blonde strays out of her forehead and placed her hand on Quinn's smooth skin. She didn't feel much warmer than normal person would. Maybe slightly warmer. Bella sighed with relief. Thank god Quinn was not sick. Much.

Her cold hand might wake Quinn up. Quinn let out a soft groan, and then slowly opened her eyes. After two or three couples of time of lazy blinking and a few sniffing, Quinn slowly came back to the reality. She wetted her lower lip.

"Hey."

"Hey. Good sleep?"

"Yeah. I haven't slept this good for years."

"Good. Well, I made you a toast, and fired egg."

"Those would be the source of these delicious smells, then."

"I hope they taste just delicious as they smell."

"I'm sure they will."

Quinn carefully sat up, and then just stared down at her tray of food. Bella was confused.

"Why don't you eat? Are you allergic to eggs or something? Or do you not like eggs or toasts? Because really, if you want, I can make…"

"No, no. It's not that. Just… I happened to not be able to find any fork here, you know? I can eat a toast with bare hands, but fried egg…"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I forgot. Hold on, I'll get them for you."

If Bella could blush, she would be as red as a mid-summer rose as she retreated back to the kitchen.

Quinn nibbled on the food at first, but at some point, she ate faster and faster, then with the blink of an eye, the plated became empty. Bella handed her a glass of milk. Quinn sighed happily before she handed the glass back to Bella and shifted on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

Once Quinn was settled, Bella asked nervously, "do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"I'd say you already did, but…yeah, go ahead."

"Are you from around here? You know, I just can't remember seeing you before, and I'm here for like, seven years and this is very small town. You know everybody and everybody knows you here, in Forks."

Quinn didn't mind her asking. She just nod and said, "No, I'm not from here. I came from Lima, Ohio."

"Wow. That was a long trip to here, then. Do you come here with your friends or…?"

Quinn casted her eyes down. "No, I didn't come with any of my friends. Or my family, on that matter. I just…came here alone."

"Oh. I…see."

Bella wanted to ask more. _Why did you come here alone? What made you do that?_ But she couldn't. She did not want to cross her boundary. So she just played with her fingers. Quinn noticed her fidgeting and sighed.

"I…just had to escape, you know. I just can't face everyone there. So, I take a first train I could find and… get off of it randomly."

Bella only nodded. She figured that she would let Quinn talked on her own and did not interrupted her. If she tried to dig more about Quinn, she would just shut down, that's what Bella guessed.

But it seemed like Quinn didn't want to talk anymore, so Bella guessed it's her turn to share some of her as well. She took the tray off of Quinn's lap and sat it down on the drawer as Quinn watched her every move. Bella sat close to Quinn. She suddenly had this desire to hold Quinn's hand, but she suppressed it. Not only that might be awkward but also she would know how hard and cold her hand was.

Quinn looked so peaceful right now. She couldn't make her runaway from her. Bella didn't know why, but she had to be near with Quinn. She felt some kind of pull. Quinn pulled her in, like they were tied to each other. So Bella asked, "you can stay here as long as you want." Tell her about herself quickly forgotten. The need to comfort Quinn completely filled her head.

Quinn looked surprised yet appreciated. She nodded her thank you. Bella must have figured out that she didn't have any place to stay from the fact that she was passed out in the middle of the woods. _At least one problem was solved, for now_, thought Quinn. _I'm really lucky to be found by her._

Then, Bella put her hand on the blanket where Quinn's stomach was beneath it. Coolness seeped through the layers but Quinn didn't notice the odd of it. It's just felt natural that Bella had such a cold hand. She looked like a beautiful piece of marble sculpture, after all. Then, a sudden thought came to her.

"Why didn't you eat? Have you eaten already?"

Bella looked panic. _Did I touch a sensitive subject?_ Quinn worried. _But what part of it can be a sensitive subject?_

Before Quinn could linger on her thoughts more, Bella spoke.

"I don't eat breakfast."

It's not a lie, anyway, Bella mused. It's just not a whole truth. _But we just met. I can't tell somebody I just met that I'm a vampire, can I?_ But she still felt guilty about it. So she made a promise to herself. _I will tell her one day in near future. I will tell her._ After that, the guilt subsided.

Quinn stretched her arms a little and asked, "can I use a shower? I feel like I haven't shower for days. Almost literally."

"Yes, you can. Bathroom is just that door over there. I can lend you some of my sweats and a t-shirt. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Bella helped Quinn carefully stood up. Quinn's jean clad legs trembled a little at first, but when she stretched them softly for few times, she could make her way to the bathroom on her own without any accident. As the sound of water sprayed out from the shower, Bella walked to her closet and searched for some clothes Quinn could wear. Quinn seemed same size as Bella, so almost anything would fit her.

She placed an oversized cream color t-shirt and a pair of dark-blue sweat pants by the bathroom door. She raised her voice a little so Quinn could hear her.

"I put your clothes just in front of the door, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you. I'll be there in a minute."

"It's fine. Take your time."

"Okay."

Quinn's reply was muffled by the sound of water dropping but not too much for Bella's sensitive vampire ears couldn't catch it.

Ten minutes quickly went by. Bella was reading a book on the couch when she heard the door opening gently. Then the soft sound of footsteps can be heard. Unconsciously, Bella turned around and gasped so quietly that humans couldn't hear.

There stood Quinn, only clad in a large fluffy white towel. Few water droplets were softly falling from her short blonde hair to her smooth bare shoulder and sharp collarbones. And her legs… they just kept going up and they looked so smooth and soft that Bella wanted to run her hands on those long, pure white legs. Or with her tongue…. Those lean-muscled thighs were just killed for. Then, oblivious Quinn bent down to pick up her clothes and Bella imagined how it will feel when she touched that milky breasts under the damn towel and….

_Oh, stop. Why did I think all those things? I just met her. And she's _her_. I can't feel like this for her. My stomach feels just so weird and tickling…can vampires feel those kinds of things too? And I feel… aroused? What the hell? What's happening to me?_

* * *

Thanks for reading.:)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews and favorites and alerts. It keeps me writing._

_And thank you Heruelen for your feedback and suggest. I think I might hire a beta if anybody is willing to do so._

_I know this story don't have steady plot and future and it kinda feels like I'm dragging my future beta into sinking ship, but if anyone out there who is willing to be my beta for this story, I will be grateful to have you. So, if anyone interested, P.M. me or...something. Just feel free to contact me._

_Ah, and sorry I'm late. I just couldn't find right words. I have feelings, I know how to describe that in my mother tongue but replace it with English expression is kind of hard to me. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but I don't want to make you guys wait longer and I don't think it will be more great if I hold onto this little longer. So, here I am._

_Disclaimer: I only own my mistakes._

* * *

Chapter 3

With the steams followed close behind her, Quinn quietly stepped out of the bathroom and quickly picked up the clothes Bella prepared for her. She didn't want Bella to see her naked. Or just a little of her bare flesh. Especially her stomach. She was sure that nobody would want to keep an ugly, fat, penny-less girl, even for the kind souls like Bella. And Bella would definitely know she was not slim enough and not pretty enough once she saw her body without clothes she could hide underneath. Yes, Quinn still had the insecurity and Bella being insanely gorgeous did not help the matter.

Despite the fact that almost everyone at McKinley called her Stretch Mark in her sophomore year, she didn't have any stretch marks on her. She had been too concerned and worried and fussing over at her stomach to have any. But that did not keep her from worrying about the invisible pregnancy evidences. No matter what the others said to her, she didn't believe, couldn't believe that there are no marks, and that she was pretty; actually, the others is just Quinn's more calm and confident self so there were no hopes for improving Quinn's dignity from the beginning.

Maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to have no stretch marks, or any traces that indicate she was pregnant. Because, if there were marks, they would be the evidence of having Beth. That once she had Beth. They can be the reminder of the reminiscences that Beth was hers.

No more Beth thinking, Quinn thought to herself, just keep focusing on putting clothes on.

Quinn slid on the sweat pants first. They fitted her well. No problems there. But when it came to shirt's turn, a problem arose. It stuck. Bathroom was humid as rainy day due to the hot shower Quinn just took like, 2 minutes ago, and it also made the fabric wet and it clung to her body. It even clung to each other. She succeed in put her head and left arm on, but right arm was stuck in might be a sleeve and rest of the shirt is tangled. Quinn sighed. There are only two way to solve this matter. One is step out of here and wait for clothes to get dry, and then put it on properly. Two is call Bella and asked her to help her. Either way, Bella would see her half naked. Well, actually, it's quarter naked, but well, that's not the point.

Quinn inhaled deeply, then made a decision. She felt much better after the shower and it's all thanks to Bella. At least she could do is as earnest as she can be. If Bella want to throw her out after she knew about her past, then it's her choice and right. Quinn should, would respect that, no matter what. She can't over stay her welcome anyway. As much as she felt safe and never want to leave here, she couldn't not left someday. She would figure out where to stay. Maybe she can go to a homeless shelter or a nearby park. Where she stay was not important matter as long as it's not a place in Lima.

Quinn called out for Bella.

"Hey, uh, would you mind…? Give me a hand here? I'm trapped in this shirt."

Bella jumped in her seat. She didn't notice Quinn's struggle with her clothes because she was too busy replaying what she saw a few minutes ago. Bella cursed under breath then in a blink, she was at the door.

"Can I come in?"

A mummer of yes replied. So Bella slowly, slower than normal human speed, creak the door. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, clad in her dark blue sweat pants and half-clad in her almost white shirt. Well, the color of the shirt seemed not as bright as before when it was on Quinn's snow white skin. Bella blinked. She had much more advanced eyes than human, but still she couldn't find one flaw on Quinn's smooth skin. Oh, and how her stomach was so toned…

Bella's intense gaze traveled up slowly. Her flat stomach, glimpse of the bottom of her round breasts, and then…

And then she noticed Quinn's timid look and pink tinted cheeks. She tucked her chin on her shoulder and looked uncertain. Bella snapped out of her stupor. Though why Quinn looked uncertain she had no idea, but Bella didn't want her to look like that. She should look smug considering her perfect body. _What made her doubting her looks? Or, _who_ made her this uncertain?_

Fuming inside but cool outside — at least Bella thought she was — Bella closed the distance between Quinn and herself and help her untangled the shirts and put on properly. Her stone cold fingers would graze Quinn's skin, and each time, Quinn would gasp or just swallow her surprise. Bella liked it how her touches made Quinn shiver sometimes and brought out the goose bumps. She was so fascinated by that, she didn't realize her eyes turn jet black. But Quinn did.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you wear contact?"

Bella didn't think. She didn't have a room for thinking. Bella was not an un-logical person but her mind was just full of possibilities of Quinn and her and… She just hummed her answer. No.

Quinn worked her brain hard. The only explanation was thrown out of the window, and she was certain Bella's eyes are golden when she walked gracefully in here. _Then why…?_

"Your eyes are black."

"…what?"

Bella looked alarmed now. Were her eyes really turned black? _How… oh well, I'd been lusting Quinn just now. How it can't be black? Idiot. Now, what should I tell her? Contacts are not a choice now and 'my eyes naturally changing color, that's so normal and ordinary' is not an option. So… what?_

Bella turned her gaze to Quinn. She looked worried. _Why did she worry? She wasn't an un-human who pretended to be human and just about to lose her cover here. Maybe she was not human too. She's too gorgeous to be a simple human. But her eyes are not blood red or gold, you idiot. They are hazel. Beautiful, captivating… no, so not the point. I should tell her something. I can't say anything, right? Should I tell her the truth? Wouldn't it scare her away?_

"Bella? Did I ask a personal question? You, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I understand. You didn't ask any single question to me and here I am, make you uncomfortable with questioning. I'm sorry, I will just…"

"No! No, don't be sorry. It's personal, you're right. But…"

Quinn said she hadn't asked her questions so she wouldn't ask Bella questions. But Bella wanted to question Quinn. She wanted to get to know her. And Quinn looked so vulnerable, so small. She seemed…scared that she might make Bella uncomfortable. Scared that she might over step her boundaries. Bella couldn't stand that. She barely knew her, that's for sure, but she was damn sure she would do anything to make Quinn didn't feel sacred. That thought made Bella afraid a little. Like she said, she didn't know Quinn that well, but she already was protective of her very deeply.

Bella swallowed her lustful thoughts and try to even her unnecessary breathing. She would tell her why her eyes changed. That's just a simple question so she would reply simple. Bella quickly stole glance to Quinn and now fully clothed was waiting patiently.

"My eyes… they change color due to my condition."

"Which is…?"

"Well, uh, you know, emotional condition, thirst condition, so on and so on."

"Oh, wow. How can it possible? I mean, when you are sad or angry or aroused, your eyes can be… much more deep, I heard, but gold to black is so abrupt and… oh, they changed again!"

Thanks to her even breathing, Bella was calmer than before and because of that her eyes changed back to swirling gold. Bella decided to keep things this way. When Quinn questioned her un-human-ish acts, she would tell her the truth but withhold the fact that she was a vampire. She would drop hints here and there, and Quinn seemed clever so she would pick up the pieces, put two and two together, and in the end she would figure it out. Also, she could ask her back. An answer to an answer. If Quinn wanted information, she can have it when she gave hers. Give and take, it is.

Bella shrugged and replied, "yeah, I feel calmer so they changed back."

That's not a good choice of words because Quinn asked her more questions.

"What do you mean you feel calmer? Weren't you calm before? If you were, than why were you feel that way? Was it because of me? You can tell me."

"It was not a bad kind of not-calm, you know? I was just excited. It has been so long since I last talked to a person."

It's true. She still lived in Forks though she was a vampire; so she couldn't go to school or town or just where humans who knew her exist. So basically, she hadn't left this wood. It could be lonely sometimes, but she was not actually an outgoing person or a people person so she didn't mind some loneliness. And she had Alice to talk to though their relationship is kind of volatile now Edward and her marriage was falling apart. Well, anyway, she had talked to someone but all of them were un-human. But Quinn didn't know that.

"Wasn't that lonely?"

"Sometimes it was but I'm not that much of a talker or a people person, so…"

"Yeah, I'm kind of like that too, you know? With good books and some music, you can never be more satisfied."

"Oh, you like to read, too?"

"Why, I didn't peg you as a book-lover type? Because I'm blonde, or something?"

Playfulness was all over her tone so Bella knew Quinn was only teasing her. She'd blush if she had a little blood to blush. But she didn't so she just stammered.

"Ah, uhh, it's not that, you see, in Forks, kids always make fun of someone who like to read and there are not many bookworms here. So I'm just glad to meet another person who appreciated good books."

"I'm glad, too."

For a while silence engulfed them before Bella hesitantly asked, "The place you came from… Were there a lot of nerds like us?"

"Well, I'm not a nerd there. At least people think I'm not a nerd. Of course I read a lot there too. Who can live another day without a book, huh? But anyway, I was a head cheerleader and HBIC. And I read when I was alone most of the time."

If she were drinking water, Bella would definitely choke.

"You were a cheerleader?"

"If you mean head cheerleader with bitch attitude, then yes."

"You were a bitch?"

"Why, you can't believe it?"

"Of course I can't believe it! You, you are just this sweet, well mannered…"

"Ah, thanks for the praise but you can thank my parents for that."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn inwardly smacked her forehead. She said too much. But it felt good. To talk about things she never talked. To talked to Bella. So she told her about how strict and stoic Christian her father was, and how obedient and passive her mother was. She told her about Lucy and nose job. She also told her about the pressure of being a perfect girl everybody expected her to be, and how free she felt when she was in Glee club. She didn't have to talk about her emotion or things like that. She just sang about them.

That roused Bella a question.

"If you feel so free there, why did you have to escape from there?"

"What do you mean?"

Bella gulped air. She could see Quinn's walls were built inside of her irises. Whatever cheerfulness that remained on her face vanished like sands slip through fingers. Her angelic face now held icy coldness. Bella was supposed to be careful around her but she just forgot. After all, she didn't interact with another person for a long time. She lacked a conversation skill. She sighed. _It's happening._ _There's no turning back, then._

"You came here alone. Not with your friends, not with your family. You didn't have place to stay, obviously, and you said you took the midnight train and just land here, so you didn't plan this trip. So, you ran away from there, weren't you?"

"Yes! I ran away from there. So what, now you thing I'm a coward? You gonna judge me? Oh silly teenager, ran away from home. How immature is that, right?"

Now Quinn was fuming. But Bella didn't even flinch. Actually, she stood so still and didn't even move half an inch. That fueled Quinn's anger. She was about to said something before it was cut by Bella's next words.

"I'm not going to judge you."

"Everybody judges me. _I_ would judge me. Why wouldn't you? What makes you an exception? What makes you so special?"

She couldn't believe it. Bella looked so damn sure and calmed, and these were nothing Quinn was feeling right now. Also, how could she didn't judge her? How could she not care? She didn't even know her beside the fact that she was a total stranger who passed out in the wood like 30 hours ago or something and now sitting on a bathtub, wearing her clothes.

Golden eyes flashed. "It's not me that is special. You are the special one."

Quinn was dumbfounded. She bit her lower lip and shook her head a little.

"I'm not special."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not. Prove it."

She knew it sounded childish, but she couldn't help it.

"Well, despite everything, here you are, alive and aloud. You may have been through hell, but you survived. That's all that matter, isn't it?"

"But I ran away."

"They didn't stop you either."

"But they didn't know I ran away."

"That's the point. They should know when a friend, or a family, or a person they care about is suffering so hard that have this need to run away from all. They should notice the difference. They should notice how much you need them. But they didn't; so you ran away. You ran away to find a people who would truly care about you. Look after you. Love you. And you will find that people. I'm sure."

Quinn just sat there, stunned. That was everything she had been wanted to hear. She didn't know how much she needed that until she heard it. It soothed her repeatedly crushed heart. Like an ointment on scraped knees except it's badly scarped heart in this case. And that came from who she least expected. But somehow, though her word surprised her, but the fact Bella was the one who said those, didn't. Maybe Quinn saw how kind she was already. It's not that Bella was fussing over her like a overly cheerful host; she just subtly took care of her. It was odd, if you think about it, because they didn't know each other two days ago but felt so natural in one another's company. Though Quinn didn't mind at all. And apparently, neither was Bella.

Quinn still had doubts and insecurities, but she let them go, for now. She nodded her head and said in a small voice. "Thank you."

Bella smiled. "No sweat." Then she realized they were still in the bathroom. "Hey, why don't I help you stand up and we go out for a bit? Maybe we can take a walk or something? Some fresh air might be good for you."

"Sure, why not?" And she took Bella's stretched out hand. It's cold and firm and Quinn found it oddly made her feel safe.

In a flash, Bella pulled up Quinn and they are nose to nose. Quinn blinked. "How did you do that?"

Obviously, Bella miscalculated how much she used her strength. She played nonchalant. "Do what?"

"Pull me up real fast. How did you do that? You didn't look like an athlete type to me and your arms are too skinny to have that much strength to pull up a girl my size. So, how did you do it?"

Quinn knew she was pushing a little right now but she couldn't help it. She knew this was related to the mystery which name was Bella. Bella didn't eat her breakfast, Bella's eyes are un-humanly gold and changing colors, she moved graceful all the time, her skin was hard and cold like an ice statue. It's like, Bella was not even a human. _But that can't be, can it?_

Bella could saw Hazel eyes pierced through her soul, searching for more. _She almost figured it out_. It should frighten her, but Bella was oddly relieved. Maybe it was due to the fact she didn't have to hide anymore. But she couldn't be so sure about that. There were more possibilities of scared away Quinn than Quinn accept it smoothly. But she should say something. Quinn already told a bit about her. A large bit of her. Though Bella knew it was not the main reason that brought Quinn here; she also knew that it did something in the process. It's only fair she revealed a few things to Quinn as well.

Bella studied Quinn's eyes. They were patiently waiting for her answer. She also could find a bit of worry and self-doubt in there. Bella took a step back. They were standing too close to each other and it disturbed her concentrate. She needed her concentration. Quinn looked almost disappointed but she looked a little relieved, too. She was not comfortable to this close proximity anyway.

Bella tugged Quinn's hand that she was still holding. "Come. Let's put some more clothes on you then go outside and have a talk. We have lots to discuss and there are few things I want to show too."

Quinn looked down at their joined hands. Then she shyly moved her gaze up to Bella's. "You do?"

"Of course. And I should give a tour to my guest and I consider this wood as my house too, so it's only logical that I introduce to you some nice places in here."

"That sounds lovely."

They both smiled bit tensely. They both knew the ugly truths would come out soon and they were both anxious about it though they also knew it had to happen sooner than later. Both human and vampire just hope the other would accept them.

When they stepped out of Bella's cabin after Quinn threw on Bella's thick dark grey sweater and black jumper, it was almost eleven thirty in the morning. It was cloudy as in true Forks fashion but that didn't keep Bella from heavy nervous feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach. She just wanted this to end well so when it came to the time she returned, she would come back here with someone by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know it's just an excuse but it's been a crazy week. My grandmother died few days ago. She had been fighting a cancer. What bothering me mostly was I'm not so sad. She was my grandmother so I should be sad and devastated but I'm not. We weren't close. She lived at least 5 hours distance long away which is like end-to-end distance in small countries like mine. We never talked. It's not like we hate each other, we just did. I think it's the reason why I'm not sad. We're almost strangers to one another. But I still feel kind of guilty. And then final exam is coming up so... I just put this story beside a little. I'm so sorry about that. And thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows._

_And I'd like to thank you especially to the guest. Thank you, sir/ma'am. You made my day and I'd love to shake your hand so much if I could.:)_

* * *

Chapter 4

The clouds were so grey and air was humid that it looked like the sight was just came from the one of William Turner's masterpieces. _How convenient_, thought Bella, _if sun were to peek through those curtains of clouds, then I'd be doomed._ There'd be no way getting out of that. How could you explain it was a plain trivial thing when your skin sparked like a million thousands glass fragments were sprinkled all over it? It would be a fascinating sight to behold when it was on the screen. But in reality, it was just a horror. It didn't matter how beautiful you sparkled; if you were different than most of the rest, they'd afraid of you. Afraid of the difference. It was just a natural instinct, really. Predators are always reeked different auras when white little lambs are just same old and same old white little lambs. And she _was_ a predator.

But fortunately, the Sun was resting behind the mushy clouds and so were the some of Bella's worries. She would tell her by herself; not some nature's force to forced her to reveal her true nature.

Quinn was just walking. Actually, she was walking rather fast. Bella didn't notice it until then because, hello, vampire here. It's like, when you were so big as a giant, you wouldn't notice any size difference between ants and grasshoppers. It was not that grasshoppers weren't bigger than ants; you were just so much bigger. This applied to her fastness. Bella was just so much faster to easily catch the speed difference between Quinn's pace and an ordinary human's pace. But now she did and she wondered why.

Maybe Quinn was just eager to see the wonderful places you promised to introduce to her. Maybe Quinn was anxious and just wanted this not to be awkward so she busied herself.

Bella laughed at her thoughts. She knew they were all silly guesses. Quinn was probably walking fast to keep herself warm. It wasn't that chilly today, but Quinn's in a weak state so she could be easily feeling cold.

In reality, Bella's guesses were right. The cold didn't bother her at all. She found herself adapted to coldness at some point. She was shivering when she lay flat on this wood two days ago, but now, she didn't think she'd ever shiver again. Well, you could shiver when you were scared but Quinn Fabray was never scared so if she's not cold, then there's no reason for her to shiver, period.

Then what made Quinn walk fast, that didn't even came up to the surface of her mind. She just had this strange yet curious feeling full inside her. It was almost like the feeling when she win the Regional as one of the members of New Directions or her first day as a Cheerios Captain. This was the mixture of an excitement, expectation, joyous nervousness, a child like never-wear-out strength coursing through her veins, like electricity running straight in the wires, to the muscles. She almost felt like she could do anything in that moment. She could go anywhere. She could be anyone if she wanted. There was no father, no mother, no high school, no stupid boyfriends nor the Glee's star diva in here. She was taking a walk side by side with some not-totally-stranger who didn't ask her a one single judging question. Bella didn't know about Quinn's past. Bella would know what she let her to know. Nothing else. She got that much of a control here. Quinn didn't feel that vulnerable now.

That's exactly when Quinn found herself in some sort of basin. It just got no tall trees nearby that area. Instead of those, this clearing was full of star-shape tiny yellow flowers, pink sweet smelling flower and tall sharp grass and lots of soft short yellow-green grass and tons of things Quinn couldn't acknowledge them, yet. If a vision could make a sound, this will be the one of Bach's grand yet exquisite fugues. It seemed like this in this place, every living thing was growing itself, playing by a counterpoint. If there were thin, tall grass, there're definitely at least a few of thick, not that tall to disturbed your sight, but just enough tall to tickle the soles of your feet where the arch of bones were.

The air was cool but clear. It casted a spell on Quinn's mind. She was strangely calm. The scent of damp leaves and the rich earth put her in the place like a fantasy land like, there're tiny little houses, fences, apple trees, maple trees and kids were skipping rope and toying with pebbles and just playing in some vacant lot. There're healthy laughs of mothers and sweet smells of baked goods. There're dogs laying and kicking in the green green grass and cats napping up in the sycamore trees. That place was Quinn's fantasy. Her ideal home place. Everybody thought she was a city girl but Quinn was actually a country girl. But not a country like Lima. Lima like countries were boring. They were stuck in the same time. Nothing changed, nobody changed there. Quinn's imaginary country was different. It was safe from the noise and contamination of cities. And it had life in there. Her country was always changing. People didn't hesitate to learn new things and the whole people always moved on. They didn't hold on to their pasts. They were free from a yoke which name was past mistake.

Quinn watched Bella. Her brown locks were flowing and melting into the thick, comfortable air. Maybe here can be her dream place. Everything was new and fresh in there and Bella, and Forks were new and fresh. Also, accepting. Everyone in Lima thought she was a perfect girl and her needs were hard to meet. But Quinn was never that difficult person. She just wanted somebody to love her. She just wanted to feel loved and accepted. Like, it's okay to just be herself.

She knew Bella didn't bring her here to show her great sites. They were here to talk and maybe more, Bella would reveal who she truly was. Or what she was. It was comic bookish weird to think a person in front of her wasn't human being but it just felt right.

Never the one who beat around the bushes, Bella decided to go straight to the point. It seemed like Quinn had some ideas of who, or what she was and she looked calm now. So it was most likely safe to tell her and Quinn wouldn't run away.

One glance. Quinn's hazel eyes were trusting. One blink. It didn't go away.

Pale silky lips parted. Warm brass bell like words breezed through them. Quinn.

"You wonder what I am?"

Quinn nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

Even though she made her mind to go straight to the point, Bella still hesitated, "Will you believe me if I tell you I'm not a human?"

Quinn's tone didn't falter. "Yes, I think I will."

Bella flicked her gaze to the sky. If she were Alice, she'd predict when the sun was come up and just sparkled in its light but she was not so…

"I'm harmless, Quinn. At least, to you. You have to trust me with that."

"You can tell me. I'm not easy to scare away."

"Well, then, you know I'm not human and now, you know I am a vampire."

Here it goes.

"Wow." Quinn looked impressed. "I never guessed that. Well, actually I did, but I was more leaning to the werewolf theory."

Bella's laughter tinkled Quinn's ears. "You know you are something else, right?"

Quinn shrugged. "Same goes to you. But tell me, why are you laughing? What was so funny?" She was adorable when she frowned. Bella softly shook her head. "It's just, we are very opposite to the werewolves. Actually, we are enemies. So it was rather funny when you said I am one of them. I can't imagine myself as a wolf."

Quinn blinked furiously. Sam Evans would be so jealous if he knew what she was told. But then another question came to her. "They really exist, too? I was just kidding! And everything suits you. A wolf may looks good on you," and she winked. From what courage, she didn't know but it was just so fun to play around Bella.

Bella playfully snorted. "Oh please, if I could make a wolf looked good, but I couldn't stand its smell."

And of course, Quinn had questions. "Why? I should assume they don't smell good, then?"

Bella really snorted this time. "Don't smell good was underestimated saying. They stink. They suck. They are intolerably terrible."

"Wow. Now I see why you were laughing."

"Yeah."

"Mm-hmm."

They stared at each other for a few tense, awkward seconds. Bella broke the ice first.

"So, you won't say I'm crazy? Why are you so… calm? Normal about this? Why aren't you trying to prove I'm not a vampire, just an insane human?"

"Well, you said you're a vampire; it means you're a vampire."

"But that isn't a logical reason."

"Nothing can be logical when it comes to respond to a confession of saying you are a vampire."

"That's true, but… you know what I mean."

Quinn considered it for a moment. Then she shrugged. She seemed to do that a quite a lot now. "I don't know. Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet. When you are too shocked, you can't absorb the whole situation or function normally, don't you think?"

Bella moved her head up and down slightly. "Yes, you have a point. And I'm glad about it. I was worried, you know, if I scared you and you freaked out and ran away."

"Like I said, I'm not easy to scare away. And plus, you haven't sucked my blood and you said you're harmless to me. So, I'm pretty safe around you, right?"

Bella chuckled with melancholically downcast eyebrows. "Yeah, I promise. You are safe with me."

"That's good," with that, they began to walk around a little. The weather suddenly became good and you should enjoy good weather especially if you lived in the town like Forks. So they walked and talked. Quinn asked about how it worked living as a vampire and how she could live without drinking human blood. Was that even possible? But after all, vampires existed for real so animal-blood-drinking-vampires didn't seem so abnormal now.

That leaded to a conversation about her — well, now his — family.

"Who taught you, you can drink animal blood to survive? And how did you become a vampire? Some vampire attacked you or something?"

Hazel eyes flashed with sudden anger and protectiveness and that caused Bella to felt warm in her stomach despite the sinking feeling. She never enjoyed talking about Edward and she had to talk about him if she'd answer to the both questions.

"I have to answer to the latter first. You said how I became this one but I know you wanted to ask who turned me. Well, long story short, my soon to be ex husband turn me 5 years ago when I was 19. He didn't want to turn me but I persuaded him persistently. What's the point in growing old when your boyfriend staying young forever and watch you slowly dying? So he turned me, and I lived with his family which is all vampires like him since then and until recently. There are seven of them include Edward, who turned me. The leader — the father — of the family, Carlisle, was the one who started this eating habits. We called ourselves Vegetarians, you know, like, human vegetarians don't eat meat and we do not drink human blood."

Quinn's eyes seemed to lose focus a little. "You're… married?"

Bella chuckled, "Of the all things I said, you only catch that?"

Quinn didn't chuckled back. She huffed and ran her hand in her hair as she casted nervous glances sideway. "You-you were only nineteen and you were married? That's just, just so…"

"So what? Young? Yes, I know. But I loved him and it's just-"

"No! You were not only just young, but also it was very stupid! A stupid, dumb, careless decision!" Quinn was fuming. Her hair was wild and both her hands were flying by her sides. She couldn't believe this. Why all the women in the world wanted to be married so young? They could be married when they were both at least 25 or after they graduated college. It was too soon. They couldn't know the soon to be husbands were actually the right people to be with. To live together and to grow old together.

Bella didn't back away. "I know! But that was my decision and you have no right to yell at me about it."

Yes, she knew Quinn was right and now she had the same opinion as hers and that was the reason why she was going to get a divorce. But that was also the reason that made Bella fuming. It was almost a reflex. Like, when your mother told you to do your homework when you were actually just about to do it and suddenly, your desire to do it was suddenly vanished with her scolding. You even remarked with shouting words like 'I know!' or 'leave me alone!'

If they were anyone else, they would back off and moved the hell on although they were not satisfied with the other party's response. But it wasn't just anyone else, it was one stubborn Quinn Fabray and back-offs or give-ups were not in her dictionary. Plus, she didn't see any logic in Bella's words. Why everything had to do with love? What was so precious and oh-so-important about love? What was so great about it that it could justify every stupid action? A mistake was a mistake. Nothing could justify it and nothing should justify it. It was cowardly to dodge the consequences of their mistakes. They shouldn't brought love when they should apologize and make amends. So Quinn said those words. She didn't care about love. She just wanted to know why she let herself blinded by that illusory fantasy whose name was love.

Then she added, "I know it isn't any of my business and like you said, I don't have rights to argue with you in this matter; but somehow, I care about you and it was just so stupid, the teen marriage that is, and now I'm looking at the crushed soul in front of me resulted by that thing so, I just had to say something."

The end of her little rant she was panting. She knew it was not cool but she couldn't keep all those hurt in herself when Bella said she had no rights, dismissed her like she wasn't enough to be mattered. It was a little bit too much. It's so familiar to the things she ran away from. Teen marriages, dramas, feelings. It reminded her of her past, mistakes, nightmares, family, pressure, high school, and Rachel Berry.

The heavy panting and stress cause Quinn to bend her body a little and spat out a handful of coughs. Rage forgotten, Bella quickly flew to her side, not bothering with feigned human speed now that only witness here knew her true nature.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you cold? I think you've inhaled cold air too long. I'm sorry. I should have considered that. I should've been looking out for you. Let's get you to the inside."

Quinn just waved off the concern. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. It's just a few cough. No need to be dramatic. A cup of warm water will do just fine." She was used to take care of herself and endure a little pain anyway.

But Bella didn't have any and just grabbed Quinn's pale soft hand and gently pulled her forward as she headed to the cabin. Some might say she was being exaggerated and overprotective but she couldn't help it. To her, Quinn was as fragile as a butterfly. She could flow away by a tiny piece of breeze and could be crushed if it wasn't delicate touch. Bella felt some sort of responsibility. Quinn was under her wings now so she had to take care of her.

Quinn didn't protest. Though she was still worked up a little and wasn't satisfied and was feeling down, she knew it was not time for this kind of talk so she let it go. Also she was a little bit hungry. They could have lunch and then got to know each other more with light talks.

Quinn swallowed to smooth her rough throat then said, "Let's go home," and tightened her hold on Bella's hand. It felt so natural for both of them; to call the cabin home, to be each other's company, to hold hands freely.

Life could be unexpected but Bella was sure about one thing right now; she had wished to come back home with someone by her side and that wish came true by the unexpected present. Yes, they had their first argument just now but they were still here together holding hands. As long as life went by this way, she was damn sure she wouldn't complain once.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_I'm wondering what this pairing's name is. Do they even have a pairing name? Belluinn? Quella? Quinnella? Let me know if you have a brilliant name!:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late. For my excuse, I had a final exam but mostly it's just I'm a lazy person. Sorry and thank you for waiting._

_And thank you guest, who suggested a pairing name. BelliQuinn sounds so cool!_

_Thank you FabPezBerry78! You are the awesome one:)_

_And thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella realized there weren't many ingredients to make a proper meal as they reached to the cabin so she vanished and reappeared in a few mere seconds with the half of her size brown paper bag full of fresh things. Quinn wondered where she'd gone to. She couldn't have gone to the local grocery store because however few, people were always there and she couldn't have risked being exposed.

"So, where did you go and get those?" She said as nonchalant as she could be while pointing at the bag which was now on the kitchen counter, spilling its contents. There were a couple of bread, a few handfuls of scallions, some cartons of milk, eggs, butters, bottles of oil, bags of peppers and flour, and some other things ready to be cooked. The image of them post-cooked made her mouth watered. Bella noticed though instead of commenting, she just sped her cooking then also replied in a casual manner.

"I went to the Cullen's. They haven't live there since I moved out here, to this cabin though some of them visit me sometimes. Even if they don't live there now, Esme still fill the fridge with fresh foods to keep up the appearance. She said that it's better safe than sorry."

As she watched Quinn nodded from her seat at the kitchen table, Bella knew she didn't have to explain why she went to that house. Quinn knew. It was very refreshing and pleased feeling that she didn't have to explain her actions every single time like she was child and had to report to the adults.

Bella pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard and poured some ingredients in it. Quinn watched curiously. "What are you making? And who is Esme?"

She picked up the bag and replied, "She's the mother figure in that family. Carlisle is the father like I said and Esme is the mother, and there're their 'adoptive' children: Emitt, Edward, Alice and their boyfriend or girlfriend or fiancé: Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Emitt and Rosalie are mates, we use the term 'mate' to our soulmates, and so is Alice and Jasper. I thought Edward was my mate but as you can see clearly he's not."

With that, Bella threw a quick glance to Quinn. She still looked curious. Bella wondered why a little, then smacked her thigh lightly. "Oh, and I'm making pancakes."

Quinn looked blanked. Bella couldn't read any emotion in that beautiful face. Did she not like pancakes? Did she not eat breakfasts? She worried her lower lip for a while and then whispered, "Do you not like pancakes? I can make other thing if you want."

The blonde softly shook her head. "No, it's fine. I like pancakes. It's just, it has been so long since I eat a meal someone cook for me. I am just… slightly overwhelmed, that's all."

The vampire's lips curved in an 'O' shape though the actual sound never came out. She turned down the gas a little before she asked, "Have you cooked for yourself, then?"

The human nodded as she swung her feet back and forth in her seat, "Yup. I've eaten take outs a few times but most times I cooked. It made my house smelled homey after cooking. You know, like the smells of sizzling frizzling things and fresh baked flour things."

"Yeah, cooking can do that." Bella agreed as she hid her sympathy for her counterpart. It always made her upset when someone bluntly sympathize her. It just fueled her distress; not comforted her. So she didn't do that for Quinn. She would not sympathize her or pitying her. She wouldn't gossip about similar problems or try to advise her like she was greater than her. She would just be there, listening.

So natural silence came along. It's just Bella and Quinn and their sizzling pancakes. It was pas 1pm and almost 2 o'clock when the breakfast was ready. Quinn clapped her hands with wide smile on her face. "Yay! It looks delicious and it smells delicious and it must be taste delicious. Hurry! Put that plate down right now please."

"Someone's pretty hungry, hmm?" Bella teased. Quinn just huffed and crossed her arms though her wide grin was still intact on her face.

"Come on, it's two o'clock! Everyone is hungry at two o'clock. Oh, you _can_ be hungry, aren't you?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, I can be hungry too. Though we called it differently. It's more like the thirst. A burning feeling in your throat when you haven't drunk a single drop of water for a long long time."

"That's interesting and make sense."

"What's make sense?"

"That when you crave for blood, it is not hunger; it is thirst. Blood is liquid and thirst is a feeling you get when you didn't drink liquid. So it makes sense."

"Huh. I think _you_ are interesting." Then she winked.

Quinn beamed up at her. "Thank you."

Bella felt a weird sensation in her stomach. Like, bubbles were bubbling inside her. It was pleasant yet strange feeling. Bella tried to laugh that off. "Here. Just eat your pancake, you pretty little human."

Bella didn't want to disturb Quinn her eating time or creep her out by watching her eat intently whole time so she picked up some random book and flopped in to the seat right across from Quinn. When she opened a first page, she realized it was Shakespeare's _Othello_. Why it was nearby the kitchen table, she didn't know but it was one of her favorite Shakespeare's works. It described how a loyal person could easily transform into the monster by their own insecurities and doubt and overdriving feelings. It was kind of suited her, if she were Edward but she didn't think herself or another vampires — at least the Cullen — were monsters. Creature of the night or Blood suckers? Yes, because it was true; but monsters? No, what determined it was a monster of not was not a matter of having a soul or ability to dead or anything. It was about if it had a kind heart, not about a dead heart or a beating heart. She was sure of it but it could be irritating sometimes when someone was keep nagging her about the opposite.

The unintentional thought of Edward brought a frown on her face but she didn't realized it until Quinn's milky warm index finger touched her face in between of her eyebrows.

"Why are you frowning?" Quinn was frowning when she asked that. _She's a hypocrite_, thought Bella, _though an adorable hypocrite_. Then she smoothed her forehead and smiled. "Nothing major. I was just thinking about someone irritating. Hey, are you finished?" She realized Quinn's plate was empty as the words tumbled out. "You are finished. Huh, I didn't realize. How was your food? Was it okay? It's been so long since I cooked something."

Quinn just smiled. "Don't worry. It was good. Actually, it was pretty amazing. You can really cook. Did you take cooking class or something?"

"Nah, I just had a lot of opportunity to cook. I lived with my dad and he can't cook so it was me who did all the cooking." Her face turned a little somber and her eyes glazed over a little like she was seeing something nobody but herself could see in front of her eyes. "Now that's the old story." Bella shook her head.

Quinn took a moment to process this new information. Bella only lived with her dad? Where was her mom? Maybe she passed away or maybe Bella had two gay dads like Rachel and one of them was dead. _Or_ her parents were just divorced. _Don't be so dramatic, you idiot._ But then, her friends in Glee were drama queens, every one of them. Everyone had abnormal lives. Not single one of them had a normal family and a normal life. She herself didn't have it. Maybe, no one, not only Glee clubbers, is normal. Normality didn't exit. If it does, abnormality was normal.

Then she noticed sagging shoulders, and gears were turning in Quinn's head. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. "Does your dad… you know, does he know you're a vampire?"

A faint smile ghosted over the brunet's lips. "No, he didn't know. I… we made him think I' dead and it's better this way." Quinn couldn't stand that rueful look on the beautiful vampire. She said softly, "But what is worse than that way?"

The vampire's chin became suddenly firm. "You can't see? You know we live forever and do not age. How can I explain to the man why his daughter looks nineteen when actually she is forty years old? Oh, right, we can tell him she's a freaking, blood-sucking vampire! He will be truly happy, huh?" Bella was shouting now but Quinn didn't even flinch. After all, she had been dealt with Sue Sylvester for almost four years and Quinn Fabray never back down because of the fright. And mostly, she had her words she really, _really_ liked to tell and she was so determined to feel a slight of fear.

"But you are not happy the way it is. You separated yourself from your dad. You miss him. Why don't you just tell him? He's your dad. He will understand. He'll accept you. It's better for him to have his daughter alive than dead. Even if it means she is not a human."

Bella's heart tugged. Was that true? Would he really understand, even accept her if she really tell him? Would she really see him again? Could she have her dad again? But it couldn't be. It was so good to be true. And how could Quinn know? It's not like she had a similar experience. "You don't know about that," whispered Bella.

"But you can hope," now they were both standing, face to face, the table between them, "you were his little girl, weren't you? You still are his little girl, no matter what."

Bella scoffed. "Do I look like a little girl? Do I look lovable? Acceptable? He will be afraid of me. He should be. We can't be that happy little father/daughter family again. We will be like a vampire/human-snack combination."

Quinn argued. "But Bella…" But she didn't let her finish.

"No, no buts. It's really better this way, Quinn. I can be his shy, clumsy, socially awkward but human daughter forever. If I tell him the truth, now I become a monster to him, not a daughter he knew. It's better. It really is better he don't know."

"But he will wants to know," said Quinn softly, as she casted her eyes downward. She fell on to the seat again. She continued, but didn't look up as she did so. "He will want to know his girl is alive."

Bella was frustrated. "How could you know?" Her voice was still loud and fierce. Then Quinn looked up and met her eyes, Bella gasped under her breath. Hazel eyes were swirling with tears and anguish. They were so intense, furious, yet helpless that Bella lost all of her anger and word. She only looked at the now slightly shaking girl before her.

"How could I know? How could _I_ know? Because _I_ want to know my daughter is alive or not. If she is alive, I won't care she is whether a human or a vampire. Or even a freaking dragon with the rainbow wings and shooting fires! She's my daughter no matter what. I love her no matter what. _I_ gave birth to her, she's _my_ little girl, and it's _my_ right to know what she is, where she is, or alive she is! I will always worry when she's not in my eyeshot. I'll worry to death if I can't find her. You cannot take her from me. You… you can't take her from your dad."

Quinn was breathing hard and avoided her eyes now. Bella was too stunned to say anything. She knew Quinn was just talking about her dad, as her dad, but it felt so more than that. It _was_ more than that. It was too strong, too heartfelt, too… real.

"Quinn?" Bella called softly, almost like a whisper. "Look at me, please?" But Quinn didn't. She bit her lips. Her hands on the table were trembling. She opened her mouth. "I… I can't. I… you, you can't know. You can't know her. I didn't mean to tell…."

Everything clicked in Bella's head. Why Quinn's eyes looked so much older, wiser than ordinary teenage girls'. Why she had this mysterious aura around herself. She knew Quinn had secrets and know she knew the one of them. Quinn had given birth to someone. She was a mother to someone. She was a parent. She could know how Bella's dad felt.

"Shh… it's okay. I know. And I'm sorry I yelled at you, didn't believe you. I'm sorry. Just look at me, Quinn. You can look at me."

But Quinn was still terrified. _Bella knows_? _Now she will look at me differently. She will judge me._ She really didn't mean to do that speech but she was just so overwhelmed by emotions. She couldn't help but think of it as Beth and her situation. What if Beth was like that? What if Beth leaves her? Or in their case, what if she never wants to reach her?

And now Bella knew. Her fresh start, her new friend, her new home, her new everything, knew. Bella was kind and sweet so she wouldn't kick her out of her house but she'd look at her with so much disappointment in her eyes. Quinn couldn't stand it.

She fidgeted so much in her seat that her chair rattled. Her eyes were darting everywhere but Bella's intense golden eyes. "I'll… I'll go. I should go. I have to go."

Bella grabbed her wrist. "No! Don't run away from me! Look at me, Quinn." She gritted her teeth. "Look, at, me."

With the softly trembling cheeks, Quinn finally met her eyes. She desperately searched in Bella's eyes. What she was looking for, Quinn didn't know. Maybe she was looking for disappointment, disgust, so she could ran away now. Or she was searching for acceptance, understanding, so she could stay. So she could finally, _finally_, stop running.

What meeting her was not any of that, but strange feelings. Those eyes were appeal to her. Soundlessly shouting at her for… for what? Quinn didn't know but she found herself caved in to those pleas, to those eyes, to Bella. She blinked. A lone tear slid down her cheek. Bella's grip on her wrist loosened. Quinn let out a shaky breath. "I… was pregnant when I was fifteen. I gave birth at sixteen and gave her, Beth, to an adoption and my friend's mother adopted her and probably I can't see her ever again."

Bella wiped away the now flowing tears then held her hands with both of her own hands. "Why can't you see her?"

Quinn let out a tearful laugh. "Oh, you don't want to know."

Bella smiled uncertainly. "Well, I do want to know, so…."

Quinn closed her eyes. It was now or never. She should tell Bella. She could tell her. She could trust her. "Okay. Can you believe my hair was once pink?"

"What?"

Bella chocked on nonexistent saliva. "Your hair was what? Pink? For real?"

"Yeah, really. Actually, I'm not natural blonde. I dyed it before I started high-school."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow, I know. And I was fat, and ugly. Thus, I used to be bullied. They called me Lucy Caboosy, and pushed me around, tripped me up, stole my glasses, books, you know, they bullied. I was so sick of it; so I dyed my hair blonde, went to the gymnastics class, dance class, and start running and lose weight. I also fix my nose a little but it didn't change that much but I was satisfied. I wear contacts instead of glasses and I bullied people instead of being bullied. I was the captain of the nationals winning cheerleader team and the leader of the Celibacy club. I dated a quarterback and had sex for a first time with his best friend and became pregnant. Ironic, right?"

"Yeah, right." Bella just nodded. She was so immersed in Quinn's story, Quinn's life. She didn't have any space in her mind for talking but listening. Quinn continued.

"And as you now know, I gave her up for adoption and became very, very sad. Oh, and when I was pregnant, my boyfriend, who I made to believe he was the father, outed me to my parents and my dad set an alarm clock on the oven and kicked me out while my mother just stood there, watching. I slept around on friends' couches. Gave birth, my mother divorce my father, and brought me back. But she was never home. She always worked and when she's not, she drank. She was alcoholic, you know? Always passed out when she's home. And…"

Bella sensed there was more, there were more tragic, heartaches to Quinn but didn't question. She let her do her talking in her own pace. She could talk what she wanted to talk and she didn't have to talk what she didn't want to talk. Quinn had to let it all out without disturbance. She will not disturb nor interfere. She will just be there with her.

Quinn shake her head and moisture her lips. Bella stood up, went to sink, and pour a glass of water and handed it to Quinn. Quinn drank half of it.

"I just couldn't stand any of it, so here comes the rebellious phase, I dyed my hair pink, joined the group called The Skanks, and smoke cigarettes and stole lunch-moneys and all that."

Quinn tried to wink but failed comically and just closed both eyes. Bella laughed softly along with her.

"Oh, I also had a Ryan Seacrest tattoo."

"Really?"

"Yup. I thought it was cool but it was so not cool when you removed it. It hurt a lot."

They chuckled together. Quinn's shoulders relaxed. She leaned back in the chair.

"I removed it when I became blonde again. I almost felt light, free when I was pink hair, you know, I was not the pretty blonde cheerleader anymore. But Shelby, the one who adopted Beth, came along and Puck the father wanted to see Beth, of course, and I wanted to see her too. But they didn't let me see her until I came back from my 'crazy' so I dyed my hair back and wore floral dresses. But then Puck and Shelby became a thing —yeah, disgusting. I know — and I couldn't trust her, them with my daughter's… with Beth's safety so I tried to ratted her on like she was dangerous, violent parent for a baby but my friend, Shelby's biological daughter Rachel convinced me before I made a huge mistake in my life, so I didn't do it."

"I hate to interfere but, what do you mean Shelby's biological daughter? It's not like there can be un-biological daughter, is it?"

"It's pretty complicated, huh?" Quinn raised her famous eyebrow and halfheartedly smirked. Bella mirrored it a little. Quinn explained, "She was adopted by two gay men and Shelby was like a surrogate mother." She nodded then her face grew somber.

"But to continue, Shelby's still weary of me. She feared that I will become crazy again. Like I can harm her in any way." She scoffed. But Bella can hear tears in that. She wanted to hug her so badly but wasn't sure how Quinn would react. And she was not a hugger herself so she settled for grabbed her hands once more.

Quinn swallowed heavily. "I didn't have anything to do from there. I didn't have anything, anyone anymore. My dad was gone, my mother was barely conscious, I gave up my daughter, and I didn't have real friends. So I just… ran away, to here. And you found me."

"I found you."

Hazel and gold locked together. Intense silence fell upon them.

Quinn's voice was so soft like a delicate breeze around a fluttering butterfly's wings. "Do you… regret that?"

Bella's expression softened yet firmed. "I don't regret I found you. I'm very glad, happy I found you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm most definitely sure."

"Will you cook me bacon for dinner?"

"I will cook you bacon… wait, what?"

Quinn smiled sheepishly as she brush a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "I love bacon."

"I will cook you bacon for dinner, then." Bella laughed a tinkling laugh. Quinn smiled. None of them ran away. They were laughing again like nothing happened. Quinn let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad…"

But she couldn't finish. _You Are My Sunshine_ in children's voice was suddenly ringing. It was now Bella's turn to smile sheepishly. "It's my phone. Sorry."

Quinn shrugged. "That's okay. You should take that." Bella nodded then fished out the phone from her jeans' pocket. "Hello?"

While Bella had a conversation in her phone, Quinn searched for hers. She was sure she brought it with her but she hadn't thought of checking it for any messages or calls. There probably wasn't any but it would do no harm if she checked. She found it in her bag's front pocket and turned it on. But it only showed a blank black screen to her. The battery must be dead.

When she turned around to Bella to ask where her charger was, Bella was no longer sitting, and pacing around the room. Bella ran her hand as she sighed. "What do you mean you are worried? You don't have anything to worry. I'm not a fragile human, you know. I can protect myself. And besides, you can see when I'm in danger. So why…"

Quinn slowly stepped closer to Bella. She sounded worried. When Bella noticed her, Quinn mouthed the words. "What's wrong?"

Bella smiled at her to reassure her then turned her attention back to the phone. "What do you mean, Alice? What do you mean you can't see? You can see me now. I haven't blocked you." A moment of silence passed. "What? You're coming? When?"

Then, there was sounds of a car pulled in then a light rhythmic knock followed. Bella's eye went wide along with Quinn's. Quinn asked. "Who's that?"

Bella looked in to her eyes. "It's Alice." Then she grabbed her hand and they went to the door together. Bella squeezed her hand as she whispered. "Don't worry. Alice is a dear friend to me like a sister I never have. You can trust her."

"Okay." Bella held her gaze for a moment to make sure she meant that. When she was sure Quinn was okay with it, Bella turned the handle to reveal Alice.

The door was fully open and there she stood, about four-foot tall, pale as snow like her Bella, with spick ink black hair and a cheerful smile so bright that light up the whole space around her. She was so tiny. Even looked smaller than Rachel. Her face reminded her of a pixie and she held a friendly demeanor. She stretched her tiny perfect right hand out.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen, a friend and a sister-in-law of Bella. Nice to meet you."

Quinn awkwardly shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray. The pleasure is mine."

Bella gasped. "Your last name was Fabray?" Quinn smirked. "What did you think it is?" Bella thought for a moment with such a serious face. "I don't know. Sutherland?"

"Really, Bella, really? Sutherland?"

"Yep. Quinn Sutherland. Not a bad name."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. But, what's your last name?"

"Swan. Well, currently it's Cullen but… I prefer Swan and hopefully, it'll be Swan again soon."

Alice invited herself then. "Although it's an interesting conversation, I don't know why you're exchanging last names now and I have questions to ask."

Bella closed the door behind her and went to the couch. "Shoot."

Alice shook her head. "No, not to you. I have questions to Ms. Fabray."

Before Bella could say anything, Quinn asked. "Call me Quinn. And what do you want to know from me?"

Alice looked straight to the hazel. "I don't like to beat around bushes so I'll ask you straight away. Who are you? Or more specifically, what are you?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading:)_


End file.
